lefarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestors
Ancestors ”Ancestors are our guides in this world. Let them guide you and show them respect” Når man dør, drager ens sjæl til Dio vor man bliver dømt og vægtet. Guderne sender deres udsendinge for at hente en og føre en til gudens sale. Her vil man tjene guden ved at give dem den tro som sjælen producere. Jo flere der tilbeder en sjæl jo mere tro kan du producere og bliver derved vigtigere for guden. Nogle sjæle bliver så magtfulde at de næsten tangere gudernes egen magt og disse sjæle bliver kaldet heglende (skt.) Principielt er der ingen forskel på en ancestor og en skt, men da skt.’s er af så stor vigtighed for guderne har skt’s markant nemmere ved at få adgang til sin guds kræfter. Fordi ancestors ikke har den samme adgang til deres guders kræfter kan de ikke kanalisere dem videre til præster og andre troende, som skt’s kan. Der findes derfor ingen rigtige præster for ancestors. Ligesom en skt’s tilhører ancestors en gud. Nogen tilhører endda specielt magtfulde skt’s. Sjælen er kun bundet til guden af egen vilje og kan til værd en tid flytte til en anden, men det står ligeså meget i gudens magt, at kaste sjælen ud af sine sale og ned på Dio hvor sjælen ingen magt har overhovedet. Mange der lander i denne situation laver aftaler med devils for ikke at være fanget på Dio for evigt. Det er meget normalt at havde familie ancestors som man tilbeder ved specielle lejligheder. Det er dog normalt kun enkelte som har gjort noget ekstraordinært for familien eller familie medlemmer som på anden måde har gjort noget mærkbart. Man tilbeder ikke alle afdøde fordi, jo mere ”tro” man giver, jo vigtigere bliver den ene sjæl for guden og jo mere mægtig bliver sjælen. Man tilbeder ancestors for ens bønner nemmere skal blive hørt. Så kan Ancestoren gå til en skt eller guden selv for at tale deres sag og så vidt muligt beskytte dem. Nogen gange bliver en speciel ancestor tilbedt af en hel by eller område, fordi personen har gjort noget ekstra ordinært. Ancestoren bliver derfor set som en beskytter af området. Ved sjældne tilfælde vokser nogle af disse ancestors sig så store at de bliver skt’s, men det er meget sjældent og det er kun sket meget få gange i historien. Ritualer og templer Hvordan man tilbeder sine ancestors er meget forskelligt fra familie til familie og fra land til land, men normalt forgård det ved et enkelt alter i hjemmet eller specielle steder som har haft en betydning for sjælen. Det kan være en lysning i skoven hvor personen blev genforenet med sin elskede, eller det sted på stranden hvor hun fandt sin død. Dette betyder at mange af ritualerne er unikke for ancestoren, dog er det hyppigt at man ved samme lejlighed giver en tribut til den gud eller skt som ancestoren hører under. Der er derfor også mange der vælger at tilbede deres ancestors i templer for den gud som sjælen tilhøre. Der findes som regel steder inde templet for ancestor tilbedelse hvor nogle ”universal” altre er stillet op. I mindre byer hvor der muligvis ikke er et temple bliver der ofte lavet et lille alter hvorfra folk kan bede. Et fænomen der præger landskabet i de fleste lande er vejsidealtrer. Det er små altre stillet ved steder vor der skete noget specielt for ancestoren. Disse ancestors tilhører ikke nødvendigvis en speciel familie, men bliver mere tilbedt sporadisk. For eksempel vis man kommer til en lysning i en skov hvor man vil slå lejer for natten, og der står et alter for en ancestor som fandt sin død der, giver man normalt sin respekt for at ancestoren skal beskytte en der. Områder der har skt’s eller ancestors unikke for dem har også ofte vejsidealtrer når man kommer ind i området. Igen er det normalt at man giver sin respekt til ancestoren eller skt’en for at den skal beskytte en så længe man er der. At bære medaljoner eller andre symboler for ens acestors er meget normalt og virker på ingen måder stødende overfor andre guder eller skt’s også selvom ancestoren tilhøre en fjendtlig gud eller skt. Er ens patron dieaty på tværs af guden man ønsker hjælp fra, opstår der naturligvis visse komplikationer fra præstenes side.